The Age of Discovery
by Lulz4dayz
Summary: Some ideas for stories that I would want to read. Bare-bones, just titles, a brief summary/plot. Strongly rooted in the as of yet poorly explained science and history of Remnant.


a.n. at the end if you care for that sort of thing. Here are some story ideas that I think I would enjoy reading. Feel free to rip whatever titles, ideas, summaries, plots that you want. I'm not going to go any further than these drabbles.

Title ideas: Q.E.D; Technocracy; Theocracy; Mutually Assured Destruction; Mutually Assured Construction

note: Q.E.D. (Latin) used in academia for : 'and thus it has been shown'

Summary: Remnant is an enigma. And yet, no one questions. This story follows [x main character(s)] journey of uncovering secrets of the past and the quest for forgotten knowledge. The broken moon; dust; Grimm; aura and semblances. There has to be an explanation, some clues, some sort of evidence. Maybe even a separate timelines where it jumps between present and past as he learns more.

plot 1: type 1/type 2 space-faring scientific civilisation. Dust is a product of alchemy. Moon is a failed colony. Maybe a storage facility for dust; and when it blew up dust was sent all over remnant. Grimm are attempts at transferring consciousness; maybe early grim retained all of their consciousness, but successive generations began to lose intelligence. Aura is nanite technology with particular activation requirements. etc. For whatever reason, Remnant was abandoned and humanity/faunus remained; whether they were the species that were space-faring or just primitives at the time. Just generally pushing the limits of science in ways I haven't seen explored by fanfictions yet. (maybe something exists and I just haven't found it yet)

plot 2: The great war was not the first human vs. faunus war. Long ago, evolution between the two species diverged. Humanity chose science and technology, pushing the bounds of what is and is not possible. Faunus remained tribal, with inexplicable and mystic powers. When the two species first met, war was already on the horizon... During the war, horrible atrocities were committed. The bounds of morality were pushed. Terror was a constant. The moon was M.A.D. Dust is the result of magical and technical devastation that occurred everywhere. Aura was engineered (humanity) and semblances are magic (faunus). Grimm are the result of a splinter group of a cooperative effort trying to combine aura/semblances. etc. Maybe take it a step further and involve the reparations afterwards and the story of reparations between the two species.

Title ideas: Like Clockwork, Timepiece, A Little Bit of Madness, Neophile, Philologist

Summary: Ozpin has been reincarnating for millennia. Is it any surprise that he has tried every way possible to end that cycle? He hasn't always been the mysterious, benevolent, old man in the tower that he is during RWBY. At points he was a mad scientist, using centuries of knowledge to learn as much as possible. Other times he has been a tyrant; consolidating as much power as possible to create a force strong enough to contest Salem. More still has he been a renowned hunter. Others he has lived in squalor. If he can think of it, he's had a life to try doing it.

plot(s): just stick with any of Ozpin's many lives. Maybe a scenario where he dies and reincarnates into an adult and picks up where he left off. Maybe he tries telling everyone about Salem, maybe he doesn't even have a close circle he tells everything to and no one knows. Maybe it's the life in which he gives maidens the powers, maybe it wasn't a gift, but the powers were stolen and he wants it back. Lots of ideas here to explore. Maybe Ozpin's semblance is the same every life. maybe it's different.

Title ideas: Standard Error, Standard Deviation, Principle of Relativity

Summary/plot: Some characters in RWBY are wildy more powerful than others and honestly it doesn't make much sense. I don't really like any of RWBY's fight scenes, to be honest. They are full of dramatic pauses, wildly stupid actions, and lack any sort of modern tactics at all for the most part. And when sometimes strong characters just wet the bed and fail completely and it just makes no sense, there's no consistency. I prefer the storytelling of RWBY, and honestly only really keep up with it because I like the FF community. In layman's terms, the principle of relativity states that similar things have similar frames of reference. That is to say, semblances not included, the relative strength between characters should be within a pretty narrow margin of error as compared to how things are now. I love Torchwick for this reason; his strength comes from cunning, cheating, and intelligence rather than just inherently 'being strong'. Mini-rant over

a.n.

I'm not going to write any of these, they just popped into my head today. Guess I was feeling extra creative or something. Anyone feel free to yoink these ideas (titles, summaries, plots are all up for grabs. don't be shy) as your own. Don't have to acknowledge me or anything, but if you did I would appreciate it. Let me know with a DM or comment so I can read it! I might come out with some more ideas, might not.

Shout out to Coeur Al'Aran because your content always hits the spot. You keep me up late at night reading your stories when I should be sleeping and you've given me "one more chapter" syndrome so many times I've lost count. Mad respect.


End file.
